1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having an image memory.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there have been known apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,695,672 and 4,737,804 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 823,243. In these apparatuses, in the multi copy mode, image data is recorded to the first sheet and also stored into an image memory, and the image data is read out of the image memory and recorded to the second and subsequent sheets.
In the apparatus disclosed in U. S. patent application Ser. No. 755,361, when the line is busy, image data is stored into the memory.
In those conventional apparatuses, it is unnecessary for the operator to select whether image data is stored into the memory or not.
On the other hand, there have conventionally been known facsimile apparatuses as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,080 and 4,567,322. In these apparatuses, the transmission, reception, copying, or the like is executed by a single manual switch.
However, according to these conventional apparatuses, either one of the transmission, reception, and copy modes is selected by a single manual switch on the basis of the presence or absence of an original document or the presence or absence of the designated communication partner and is executed. Therefore, the selection between the single copy mode and the multi copy mode cannot be performed.
Accordingly, either the single copy mode or the multi copy mode must be set and the copy operation must be performed by complicated key operations using a plurality of keys; this method is inconvenient because complicated key operations are executed and additional keys are provided.
On the other hand, in the conventional facsimile apparatus having an image memory, when the multipleaddress transmission or the like is sequentially performed, i.e., when the image data of the same original document is transmitted to a plurality of communication partners, all of the image data is stored into an image memory and thereafter, it is transmitted. When the image data of an original document is transmitted to a single communication partner, all of the image data is transmitted without being stored into the image memory.
However, in this case as well, a key such as "memory storage key" or the like must be used to select either one of two modes with respect to whether or not all of the image data is stored into the image memory. Thus, there are drawbacks such that the operating procedure becomes complicated and the cost increases due to an increase in number of keys.